The present disclosure relates to a multi-functional hybrid fiber by simultaneous multi-component deposition capable of improving mechanical property, electrical conductivity, and heat conductivity by mixing nano particles and metals and attaching them to a carbon fiber simultaneously through an electrophoretic deposition method and an electroplating method at the same time.
Composite materials, especially carbon fiber or glass fiber reinforced polymer composites, have been extensively applied in the aerospace and the defense industries owing to their lightweight and enhanced strength properties. However, because of low structural/functional characteristics of a polymer material, physical property of composite materials in the thickness direction is weak, which prevents them from being applied to various extensive applications.
A viable alternative to overcome the shortcomings of conventional composites and to provide a multi-functionality is the addition of carbon nanotubes to the materials, i.e. hybrid micro/nanocomposites. Since carbon nanotubes have exceptionally high modulus, strength, electrical conductivity, and heat conductivity, nano composite materials of improved structural and functional characteristics can be expected even if a small amount of nano particles is added to polymer.
However, the hybrid micro/nanocomposite materials containing carbon nanotubes have mechanical property increase of less than 10% level compared to the micro-fiber reinforced composite material due to the limitation of carbon nanotube contents. In order to use a nanocomposite material for a structural and multi-functional purpose, a great amount of carbon nanotubes needs to be added.
However, as the contents of carbon nanotubes in the resin increase the viscosity of the resin mixed with the carbon nanotube is sharply increased, resulting in difficulty in the composite process, especially in the resin transfer method. Another problem in infiltrating a resin mixed with carbon nanotubes into multiple layers of fabrics is that the carbon nanotubes are filtered by fiber bundles of fabrics.
Moreover, in order to be competitive with other composite manufacturing processes, the number of processing steps should to be reduced.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008-0118736 discloses a composite material containing a polymer matrix.
However, since the ground graphite material is sprayed on the surface of fillers consisted of fibers or particles, the adhesion of graphite is very poor, resulting in materials loss. The complicated multi-steps in the manufacturing processes also reduce the productivity.